the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Euphrasie Volturi-Kinoshita
Euphrasie Raphaella Volturi-Kinoshita is the hybrid child of Aro and Avery, a woman that eventually became his mistress when she reached the age of seventeen. She has the ability to predict apocalyptic events and other disasters. Biograph Euphrasie was born on July 7th, 2009 to Aro and his younger mistress, a woman from Armenia, named Avery Kinoshita. She is currently the youngest natural born daughter of the Volturi leader, with an older brother and sister who are twins, as well as an adopted older brother. For the first two years of her life, her relationship with her father was absolutely flawless. He treated her like his princess and in turn she acted like he was the absolute sun in her life. When she was a little over two and a half chronologically, and seven years old physically, she started to show signs of her own power. She had given small hints of a gift since her birth, but this was the first time it actually devoleoped into something strong. Eventually, she had a vision that told her that her father would kill her mother. She told her mother, and she escaped with her current mate. However, from that moment her relationship with her father all but fell apart. He started to view her powers as something dangerous to him. Then, she had another vision of a man with blond curls leading a Rebellion against her father. For weeks, she attempted to keep this from her father, but with Aro's ability, it was all but impossible. Once he found out, he locked her in her bedroom and took away every pen, pencil, marker, crayon, paint, brush, ink and paper that he could find, leaving her without a single medium to be able to write her visions on. Around four months into her imprisonment, when she was about 3 and a half years old and physically ten, she managed to escape with another Volturi guard named Carly. However, after just a week or so, she was brought back to the castle by Demetri, and from that point, she was locked in the highest tower, and most were forbidden from visiting her. Though she doesn't often have new visions, she continues to have different variations of her vision about the blonde man. Without anything to scrawl her visions upon, however, her body will turn on itself and she will end up using her own blood to paint her visions. Almost twice, she has died from bloodloss due to her visions. As time passed, she began to give up hope that she would be able to ever escape, and started to retreat within herself, resigning herself to her eternal imprisonment. Physical Appearance Euphrasie has the best traits of both of her parents. Like her mother, her face is doll like and angelically beautiful as a child, with wide eyes in the color of topazes and high cheekbones, along with a petite and aristocratic nose. Her hair is the same shade of absolute black as her fathers, and it falls down to her knees in light ringlets. As she grows older, it is often said that she bares a strange resemblance to her late aunt, Didyme, and by the time she reaches her full age, the two of them could pass for twins if she was still alive. She grows about one year every four months, so by the time she is one, she looks three, by the time she is two she looks six, nine by the end of three. At around the literal age of three, her growth slows to two years for every true year- so eleven by the end of four, thirteen by the end of five, fifteen by the end of six and then at sixteen physically and seven literally, she stops growing all together. Personality and Traits Euphrasie is an extremely demure and sheltered child, who maintains a passion for the stars despite the fact that she hasn't been allowed to leave the grounds of the castle since her birth. She adores her father and tends to act very sweet around him, though there are some members of the guard that she is somewhat apprehensive of. Caius has never acted fond of her. As she grows older, she starts to develop some more of her own opinions. Though she comes to notice that some of her father's method's are harsher than she would have originally thought, it doesn't change how she sees him in the slightest. Powers and Abilities Disaster Predication Euphrasie has the ability to predict deadly, horrific and apocalyptic type of events. Her power is extremely difficult to control, and she cannot "watch" the future as some others can. Typically, the visions come to her in the form of a sort of catatonic fit, in which she is driven by some unknown force to draw out her vision on whatever she can, with whatever she can. She will even draw using her own blood if she has no other options. Details of the visions can range from natural disasters to family betrayals, but they never bring good news. Relationships Aro Avery Asami Patches Alec Etymology Media Portrayal Category:Volturi Royal Family Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with Special Abilities Category:Original Hybrids Category:Hybrid Category:Females